The method of the present invention is especially adapted to transfer an instrument panel assembly to a moving vehicle body on an assembly line in an automobile assembly plant and install it in the body.
In the specific embodiment about to be described, a bridge is mounted for movement on a track that extends generally parallel to the assembly line along which the vehicle bodies move. The bridge extends between a pick-up station and the path of the vehicle bodies. A transfer unit is movable along the bridge and is adapted to pick up an instrument panel assembly, and transfer it to and introduce it into the vehicle body. The instrument panel assembly is then secured to the body. The bridge is moved in unison with the vehicle body to facilitate entry of the instrument panel assembly thereinto.
Farther along the assembly line, an attachment unit is maneuvered into the interior of the vehicle body swing frame assembly to complete the securement of the instrument panel assembly in the installed position. The attachment unit is also mounted on a bridge which moves in unison with the body.
It is an object of this invention to provide improved method of installing instrument panel assemblies in vehicle bodies having the foregoing general capabilities.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.